


It Became a Mission

by corhahale



Series: Lonely Burdens [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corhahale/pseuds/corhahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a month after Clarke's decision to leave Camp Jaha to Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Became a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak and the first one in the series didn't have enough Bellarke, like I tagged. So I added this on because who doesn't want struggling Bellamy.
> 
> Enjoy as much as you can with the angst.

He had tried to hug her tighter. He had tried to tug on her jacket.

He could only see the pain in her eyes, whenever he tried to think of her smile.

Whenever he heard Harper’s screams, he would run to her and soothe her. He never slept himself, not many people did these days. The promise he made Clarke, became a mission. In the light of her last words to him, he found himself protecting those kids and came to their defense against anyone.

When he saw Monty shivering by himself watching the Ark survivors night festivities, he resigned himself to his side and comforted Monty with the knowledge that someone was there.

When he caught Jasper with white knuckles and rage in his eyes, he would led him away from the source and let him hack at trees with knives he carried with him.

He thought that if he looked after them hard enough and helped them, that she would come back. That she would come back and it would be okay. That the ache in his chest would stop and that people would tell her to never leave again.

Abby took it almost too well. She gave Bellamy looks that he can never decipher, until she disappears and shuts herself in the Med Bay for the day. Kane takes him under his wing, putting him as his second, in a way.

Octavia and Lincoln stay to themselves, Octavia only talking to those who left the mountain and few others. He can always feel her eyes on him and he knows theres worry in them, without even having to look. Lincoln is frequently by her side, with his own strange look on his face.

But Bellamy doesn’t care anymore, because they should worry. He added another at least hundred faces to the images behind his eyelids, but now the kids who he had watched lead themselves to classes, were always floating around with dying laughter. They haunted him and now she did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - motnymiller


End file.
